Code Geass Shinsei
''Code Geass Shinsei ''is a fan-fiction series written by theonering3434 on Fanfiction.net. It is based upon the Japanese anime series Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion ''created by Sunrise, directed by Gorō Taniguchi. '''Background' In March of 2010, the Empire of Japan invaded and conquered the nations of Finland, Sweden, and Norway, rechristening the Scandinavian countries as Area 10. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, the European Ultra-Union (EUU), a supra-national economic union encompassing Europe and Africa, and the Pan-American League (PAL), another supra-national economic union encompassing North and South America, retaliated by issuing a trade embargo against Japan, with Britain using its Anglodite reserves as leverage, in what came to be known as the Britannic Incident. For nearly 5 months, the embargo continued, and it seemed that Japan would buckle under the pressure. Then, August 10, 2010, happened. In what came to be called the Anglo-Japanese War, Japan declared war on the United Kingdom in retaliation for the Britannic Incident. In just one month, the capital city of London fell to Japanese forces thanks to the empire's newest weapon, the Humanoid Autonomous Armored Warrior, also known as the Akumu Frame. The British Isles became a dominion of the empire, having been stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name in the process. AREA 11, the defeated and once proud nation of the United Kingdom was rechristened with a mere number. With this act, the sun had finally set on the British Empire. Although some would argue that the sun had already begun the process not too long ago. Though Britain had a strong military force, a prosperous economy, and a highly advanced technological base, the country had very few allies, having alienated her neighbors with mercantilist economic policies, driving them to align with the policies of either the EUU or the PAL. As far as everyone was concerned, Britain had become a shell of its former glory following the ceding of her last remaining colony, the Falkland Islands, to Argentina in 1997, as to prevent war between the two countries. In the years that followed, Britain had become a self-obsessed, vindictive, and bitter country, completely drunk with the economic power afforded by her Anglodite reserves. Having become vital to the creation of superconductors and clean-energy technologies like how water is to humans, Anglodite was both a blessing by God and a curse by the Devil to Britain, within the borders of which lay 70% of the world's supply. When the Japanese invaded and seized this treasure, they claimed that it was to properly regulate the extraction and distribution of Anglodite to the rest of the world. Japan, its propagandists claimed, was the one true superpower, the only nation with the ability and the right to do so. But there were many who opposed this. Around the same time Japan invaded Britain, the Pan-American League soon found itself under attack even as Japanese warships sailed into British waters. Ever since the end of World War II, the PAL had been Japan’s most dangerous adversary, as these two powers had embraced radically different political, economic, and social ideologies, becoming as mutually incomprehensible as Rome and Persia. And Japan would soon reignite the old conflict, starting with attacks on the western coasts of the United States, Canada, Mexico, Central America, Colombia, Ecuador, Peru, and Chile. The Second Pacific War, as it came to be called, continued for 7 years, devastating much of the world in its wake. But it was in the British Isles that the balance would soon begin to shift. Due to the unexpected suicide of King Charles V and the sudden end of the Anglo-Japanese War, as a result, Britain did not fully exhaust her military power, resulting in countless resistance groups being formed such as the British Liberation Front, a resurgent Irish Republican Army (IRA), and many others. Now, after seven long years of brutal occupation and mistreatment, the time has come for one of these resistance groups to arise and take the fight back to the Japanese. And it will start in the London Settlement, as a former member of a Japanese noble family struggles to survive in the ruins of the Westminster Ghetto... Other * Shinsei Akumu Frames * Shinsei Timeline * Shinsei Factions Rebirth World Map (Pre-Conquest).png|'World Map (Pre-Conquest)' Rebirth World Map (2017).png|'World Map (Post-Conquest)' Category:Fanfictions